Into the darkness
by Mia Koji
Summary: An Ronin Warriors/Nightwalker fic, Breeds enter Tokyo and are hitting the heart of the Ronins. Kento is now a target as well as Mia, will they figure it out before it's to late? I know I am not gonna get any reviews...R/R
1. Meetings! Watch out for the breed!

Into the darkness…

Disclaimer- I don't own Ronin Warriors or Night Walker.

This is a horror/Action/romance story that I am writing for fun, it will be updated when I get around to it, other stories I am writing come first. For those who don't know the show here is a small summary of it, you can find more at www.anipike.com under Night Walker, though there aren't to many. It's a three DVD series I've only seen the last one, and got info from AOL. Okay small warning, gory bits in it, and one guy in love with another, but the other doesn't return the feelings. This is a Ryo/Mia and Shido/Riho fic. This chapter really sucks cause it's them all meeting and trying to get to the good part for chapter two.

Characters for night walker:

Tatsuhiko Shido (he goes by his last name, Shido and he is hot!):

Hair: Purple 

Eyes: Were blue now yellow.

Info: Got turned into a vampire by Cain, he just left Cain and now is haunted by him. He is a detective, about 200 to 300 years old. He goes after 'the Breed' a demon that possess the body, different classes of them. He doesn't like turning people into vampires, but will if it saves them. Oh and vampires bite their right pointer or left and a weapon of choice will come, sword, whip, little bomb like things.

Riho Yamazaki:

Hair: Brown

Eyes: I think they WERE brown, but turned yellow

Info: She was a high school student, her parents killed after being possessed by a breed. She has a crush on Shido; she now works for him, cleans his office and sometimes helps him with cases. She can only go out at night, though after a while she can go out during the day (only happened once in the last DVD.) Shido says they are a father daughter relationship, then after a dream they are buddies, but they sleep together in his coffin naked, all cuddled together. Also she gets turned into a vampire by Shido, Cain left her there bleeding to death, Shido didn't know what to do, but she asked him to turn her self into a vampire

Yayoi Matsunaga 

Hair: Okay sometimes it black then it goes red…

Eyes: blue

Info: A detective, she gets Shido to help her with cases, she lets Riho and Shido suck her blood since she is immune to vampire bites. Also seems to like Shido, flirts with him.

Guni

Hair: Yellow

Eyes: red

Skin: green

Info: A tiny urban fairy that is said to bring happiness to everyone. Big lie there, she can be rude and teases Yayoi and Riho about their crushes on Shido always saying they're jealous. She brings the humor to the show.

Cain

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: yellow

Info: A cruel vampire, uses his looks to get his victims, he's in love with Shido and always is watching him. He wants to bring him back. He turned him into a vampire so they could be together forever, yet Shido doesn't return the love, infect Shido hates his guts! Always sends him images, yet he shows Shido that Shido REALLY does care for Riho in the last DVD, Shido got pissed when he went near Riho. Do know in this story there will be Cain saying he loves Shido.

Chapter one:

A young woman with auburn hair was walking down the sidewalk at the park; she had taken her dog to the vet and was now letting it walk by her side in a park. The sun was down and she needed some time alone. She lived with five young over protective never leaving her alone guys. She soon saw a young boy kneeling to the ground, she saw blood, " are you okay?" she asked walking over to him. The boy kept his back turned, " excuse me, but are you okay? I can call help, where are your parents?" She touched his shoulder, slowly the boy turned around. Blood came down his mouth onto his blue T-shirt that his mother had dressed him in that morning. His eyes glowing red, red as the blood on him and the ground, red like the blood that was taken from the poor animal he was eating. The boy let out a hissing sound, her dog, well puppy, jumped in front of her. The young boy looked at hungry, screaming she picked her dog up and began to run, run as fast as she could.

Meanwhile, entering town was a group of three, well four if you include the fairy behind the man's long purple hair. " Mr. Shido are you sure?" A young girl asked as they walked down the street. 

" Yes, the old man I meet said to come by when ever. And as Yayoi said, there have been problems in this area. He knows…about the vampire." Shido answered, " do you sense that Guni?" they all stopped hearing a girl scream.

" It sounds like its coming from over there." Yayoi said pointing to her left, running they saw a girl on the ground holding her dog, blood coming from her leg from when she fell to the ground. A child making his way towards them, not knowing what it wanted, the blood on her leg or the blood of the animal. 

" DEMON!" Shido shouted, he ran his right pointer finger over his sharp teeth his blood making his weapon, a whip form as it wrapped around the demon's waist, killing it. 

" Are you alright?" Riho asked, making her way to the girl.

" WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" She shouted, " IT WAS EATING A RABBIT!"

" It was a breed, the breed most have processed the child at one point." Shido explained to her.

" Who or what are you?" The girl asked getting up; her dog went to her side as she walked over to them.

" I am Yayoi Matsunaga a detective, we've found that some breeds are here and we need to stop them, that was a low breed, it feeds on animals. We think that there is a group of them, being controlled by high breeds. You didn't seem too scared seeing the weapon, why is that?"

" I live with five guys…that aren't normal, I am Mia Koji." The girl said, " do you need a ride?"

" We're here to see Dr. Koji do you know him?" Shido asked.

" Yes, he's my grandfather…and he's dead." Mia told him, " why do you need to see him?"

" He said that if we were around to go and stay with him. I guess now we need a hotel." Shido mumbled.

" Well I am cold so find one!" Guni complained from behind Shido.

" You can stay with me, I promised him that I would help his friends after he died." Mia offered, " I already have five room mates plus a white tiger, three more won't bother me." 

" Are you sure?" Yayoi asked, Mia nodded her head, " then how can we say no?" 

" Is she home yet?" A black hair boy asked he was pacing back and forth in the living room.

" No not yet." Rowen told him, " damn it Ryo sit down! She'll be home soon, she had to take the dog to the vet."

" I hope she picked something up for me to eat…" Kento complained, they all stood hearing brakes of a car. They ran to the door and saw four people get out of the jeep. " Who are they?"

" More of the question is who is HE???" Ryo asked as they all ran to the door, " Mia!"

" Hey, Ryo, guys, these are some people I meet at the park, they're going to be staying with us."

" My name is Riho Yamazaki, and that's Shido Tatsuhiko and Yayoi Matsunaga." The young high school girl said. 

" I am Ryo, these are my friends, Rowen, Cye, Kento and…"

" Sage Date." The blonde said in his normal flirting voice. Everyone rolled their eyes, Shido looked at him.

" Let's go inside, and make sleeping arrangements." Mia said, following her side they failed to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

" We have a spare bedroom in the basement, but there aren't any sheets for the bed yet. So how about for tonight Shido sleeps on the pull out couch, Ryo sleeps on the floor in Rowen and Sage's room and the girls can have that room." Mia said, " is that alright with everyone?" They all nodded their heads, " good, then let's call it a night." 

Everyone moved to their spots, the girls changed into their nightgowns and Shido stripped to boxers. He went to the bedroom of Ryo's to see the girls. He hadn't have his blood from Yayoi after drinking some of her blood he left to go downstairs. Everyone was in bed and he soon went too. After an hour he was sound asleep, soon he started to shake.

*Dream*

Shido was in a dark room, but where? His vampire eyes had let him see what was going on. Cain soon appeared in the room. " What are you doing here!?" He hissed, " leave me alone!"

" Why?" Cain asked, " it's so much fun to be near you." Shido shivered at that, before backing away from him. " Come here."

" Go away!" Shido demanded

*out of dream*

Mia walked down the steps where she heard Shido rolling around mumbling in his sleep. Slowly walking over she stood over him trying to wake him. His eyes shot open and grabbed her, he was now on top of her making her scream. His eyes went cat like as his fangs came out. The Ronins, and the others ran down the steps. Going to their armor they all pulled their weapons on Shido. Soon realizing what happened he moved away, " gomen." He said, his teeth going to normal as well as his eyes.

" You're a freakn' vampire!" Ryo shouted.

" Yes, so is Riho." Shido said, " I am sorry Mia, I was having a nightmare."

" You were going to suck her blood!" Kento cried.

" No he only sucks mine, I am immune to Vampire poison so I can't be turned into it. They don't like turning people into vampires." Yayoi explained, " we're sorry for not telling you."

" What's going on?" Guni asked coming out from behind a pillow, " oh…"

" WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sage asked.

" I am Guni an urban fairy that brings happiness." She said dancing, they all raised an eyebrow.

" More like headaches." Yayoi said, Guni glared.

" Lets all go back to bed." Mia said, " I think we had enough fun for one night." Sighing they all agreed and went to bed.

End of chapter one, please R/R I know this chapter really sucks but I promise the next will be BETTER! Later all! 

Preview:

Kento walked through the forest, bending down he found a watch like the one he wanted to buy, smiling he picked it up, no one was around to have claimed it. A young girl appeared, " keep it." She whispered.

" Do you sense that?" Guni asked when Kento walked by.

" A breed…" Shido whispered.


	2. A watch/new sheets/ meetings/ oh and dan...

Disclaimer- I don't own Nightwalker or Ronin Warriors

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This is much better then the first chapter, tons of love triangles going on. I am thinking about putting Yayoi and Kento together at the end…Yuli is in this chapter, he's also older almost 15 while the Ronins are almost 24.

" See you guys later!" Kento shouted as he left the mansion. Mia's jeep was waiting for him in the garage. 

Ryo was sitting next to Mia in the living room, he kept glaring at Shido, " you know that's really annoying." Shido told him, " could you please stop it?"

" You could have made her one of you!" Ryo shouted, " how can I forgive you?" 

" I am sorry, I don't drink blood like that anymore. I only drink from Yayoi, she is immune to it, we can get what we need and all is okay." Shido explained.

" Shido, please don't let Ryo get to you, he gets upset very easily." Mia explained, " so tell us about the breed." 

" They take over bodies, normally weak ones, or those taking their last breath. Some times they get you to help them by giving you what you want and slowly eating you away." Shido explained.

" And you think they could be here?" Mia asked.

" I've been looking at the cases for around here, they are breed related, like that boy from last night." Yayoi said to them, " that was a very low breed, if it was bigger it would have went for humans." 

" What happened last night?" Ryo asked looking at the newcomers to Mia, " please at any given point fill me in." 

" Last night there was this kid eating a rabbit and he tried to eat Fluffy." Mia told him, " then when I fell he wanted the blood from my cut." 

" Oh gee whiz thanks for filling me in the very next day Mi!" He said standing up, " I am sure the whole wide world knows, you probably posted it on the Internet!" With that he walked away.

" That is why I HATE living with HIM!" She shouted so he could hear it the door slamming made sure she knew.

" Are we causing a problem?" Riho asked titling her head to the side, " we could leave, right Mr. Shido?"

" Right." He agreed. Mia shook her head and smiled, " are you sure?"

" More then sure! I am gonna go into town, will you be alright with them?" She asked.

" Of course, don't worry, Riho has just been able to control her 'other' side, shall we say. We don't like killing in less we have too, do know some would care less." Shido said, " may I use your computer?"

" Sure, it's in the office to your left down the hall. I'll get those sheets for you while I am out, so you won't be stuck on the pull out couch." With that she left the house.

" Blah now what is there to do?" Guni asked as she flew around the room, " there isn't…hello kitty…" 

" TIGEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Riho and Yayoi shouted clinging to each other, Guni flew behind them.

" BLAZE!" A sharp commend from Ryo got the tiger's attention, " come now!" The tiger looked at the two girls before jumping up the steps and to Ryo's side. Ryo gave them one cold look before reentering the room and slamming the door again.

" That was something we missed." Riho said as she moved towards the couch, " a pet tiger…who would have guessed." 

" HAHAHAHAHAH you two were soooo scared!" Guni shouted, Yayoi was redoing her makeup blew powder on the small fairy.

" Why don't you bring some happiness to someone?" She asked moving away, " I am gonna see what Shido is doing." 

Riho looked at Guni, her cheeks buffed out and face red, " Miss. Yayoi is really rude sometimes!" 

" I do agree!" Guni said, " she put nail polish on my wonderful face."

" Huh? I was talking about how she acts around Mr. Shido!" The green fairy glared before flying off.

Kento looked into a watch store; his had broken playing football with the guys and wanted to get a new one. With only five hundred in his name he entered the store and went to gold banded watches, " excuse how much is this one?" Kento asked.

" It's about a thousand dollars sir, our last one, do you like it?" The sales lady asked him.

" Like it yes, can I buy it? No." Kento said, " have a nice day," with that he left the store. ' Damn.' He thought, he wanted to buy that watch! Walking to the car he went back to the mansion, only to miss Mia leave in her BMW for town. He turned the car off and went for a walk into the forest to clear his head.

" Watch…" The cool wind said as it blew away; " watch…" Kento turned to find the owner of the voice.

" Who is that? Guys? Shido, Guni. Riho, or Yayoi?" He asked as he turned around in a complete circle.

" The…watch." It whispered to him, he got to a watch on a rock, the same one he had seen earlier. He put it on his wrist. A female came out, " keep it." She said smiling, "it brings you luck."

" Are you some kind of dynasty trick?" Kento asked raising an eyebrow, the girl giggled and moved closer to him their lips touched for a moment.

" Please keep it, and please visit me." With that she left. Kento smiled and walked back to the mansion. Shido and Riho were on the couch, Shido was sitting there and Riho had her head on his lap as he watched the news. He walked passed them and went up the stairs.

" Shido do you sense that?"

" A breed…" He whispered to Guni.

Mia was in the store looking for sheets, seeing nothing that she was looking for she rung the bell for help.

In the back a man was finishing his lunch, " no one gets into my way." He mumbled whipping the red substance off of his lips as he entered the store, " may I help you?"

" I am looking for sheets for a twin size bed, do you have any?" she asked, the man nodded and motioned for her to follow him.

Back at the mansion, Yayoi and Shido had left for another case, Riho was in the kitchen helping Cye with dinner, " you don't eat?" He asked.

" No, I can only drink water, cheap no?" She said smiling, " I used to cook all the time, I enjoy it."

" Well you'll be useful in this house trust me!" Cye said, they heard a door open and shut, " Shido must be back." Smiling Riho left the kitchen to greet her friends, she saw a young boy with dark hair.

" CYE! Company!" The British Ronin came out and saw the young boy standing there.

" Yuli, Riho is staying with us, as well as some other friends" Cye said, " Riho why don't you two talk?"

" Okay Cye." Riho said, " so what do you like to do?" Riho asked.

" Skateboard, I am going into a tournament next month." Yuli said as they sat down on the couch.

" Cool!" Riho said smiling, at that time Shido and Yayoi entered the room. Shido smiled at Riho when he saw her. " Oh Yuli these are my friends, Mr. Shido and Miss. Yayoi."

" Hello Yuli." Shido said, " I am going to be in the office, tell me when Mia returns." Yayoi sat down only for Guni to come flying into the room.

" YOU LEFT WITH OUT ME!" She shouted, " that's not fair!" Guni complained as she pouted on the couch.

" That's Guni, an urban fairy that's SUPPOSED to bring happiness." Riho said, Ryo came down the steps.

" Hey kid." Ryo said messing Yuli's hair up, " is Mia home yet?" 

" Nope, she went to get sheets, Kento came home though." Riho answered, " Cye's making dinner right now."

" Thank you," Mia said taking the sheets and paying for them.

" Miss would you like to get some coffee?" The man asked.

" I am sorry, but I can't…I have to get home." With that she left.

" She'll be a challenge…demon give me the power to win her heart. I'll give you all those that stand in our way." The man said a white glow went around him, as if saying yes.

End of this chapter.

Preview chapter three:

" Mia why don't you ever talk to me anymore?" Ryo asked sitting next to her.

" Every time I talk to you, you end up yelling at me." Mia told him.

And…

" Do you have a boyfriend?" Yuli asked as he sat in the rain with Riho. 

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Review!


End file.
